


When You Eat Too Much Cake...

by mxPerditus



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Robbie being way too vocal as he's getting his ass eaten by Sporto, Spit As Lube, also Robbie has a filthy mouth when he's turned on, and Sportacus is high key thirsty for Robbie's round booty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxPerditus/pseuds/mxPerditus
Summary: Robbie finds himself stuck and needing someone's help. Sportacus comes to save Robbie, who's troubled in more ways than one. Cue the obligatory ass-eating fic the LT fandom probably doesn't need





	

**Author's Note:**

> After talking with @yaoiputin and seeing some other people liked the idea of a rimming fic, I decided to write one and share it with you! I'm not so sure about how it turned out so let me know what you think!
> 
> Some of the inspiration for this fic came from a picture I saw on tumblr from LazyTown Extras where Robbie is stuck somewhere in his lair with his booty sticking out
> 
> This is my first time posting to ao3. Hopefully this isn't too bad of a start haha

“Oh,” Robbie says and wiggles in place a little. “Oh no.”

Robbie seems to have gotten himself stuck, and over the most trivial thing. He just wanted to find his old box of mementos that he knew he had hidden somewhere and he was checking the crawlspace above his workbench. He only realized he was stuck when he tried to get out and found he couldn’t budge himself. Robbie almost regrets eating so much cake.

It’s way too silly to ask for help but it’s a little frightening knowing that he’s alone in his lair, that nobody would notice if he went missing. Would Sportacus even notice? Why did he think it was a good idea to crawl into such a small space?

“Help,” Robbie says meekly. There’s no way anyone can hear him at this volume and his voice must be muffled from the surrounding space, but he has to try. “Um, help? Help!”

Robbie listens to the silence around him and rests his face on the cold metal beneath him. Then there’s a crash somewhere outside, alerting Robbie of Sportacus’ presence. Robbie frantically wiggles in a fear-ridden attempt to free himself just as a familiar accent calls, “Robbie!”

“I’m… over here,” Robbie calls. His voice cuts off as he grunts, shoving himself in another poor attempt to slide out of the space. Robbie can sense the moment Sportacus sees him, can feel his skin rise with goosebumps as Sportacus makes his way across the lair towards him, no doubt confused at the sight of Robbie’s ass hanging in midair.

“Robbie, how...?” Sportacus clears his throat, which sounds oddly like a laugh. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Another grunt and wiggle. “I was looking for something… Just a little stuck.”

Sportacus gingerly reaches over to grab Robbie’s waist. Robbie squeaks and slams his head on something metal overhead. “Sorry. I’m not sure how to…” Sportacus trails off. He steps back to take a look at what Robbie’s gotten himself into.

Robbie had somehow hoisted himself up and into a crawlspace, getting himself lodged in with no traction for his feet, leaving his legs dangling helplessly. How does Robbie get into such strange situations? Sportacus shakes his head, biting his lip while trying not to smile.

“Okay... Robbie, is there any room to move?”

Robbie squirms in place and Sportacus hears him sigh. “A little.”

“Can you crawl or scoot backward?”

“I’ve already tried it, Sportaflop. That’s why I need your help.”

Sportacus hums in thought, tapping his chin. “Can you try sucking in your stomach?”

“That could work if I wasn’t so, well…” Robbie doesn’t say it but he knows Sportacus understands. It’s a good thing Sportacus can’t see his face or he’d see the embarrassment coloring Robbie’s face.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do,” Sportacus says.

It takes a long minute of awkward maneuvering before Sportacus has his hands on Robbie without it being too, erm, sexual for both of them. He has a hand on both of Robbie’s knees and, oh my, Robbie does have a very nice ass.

“Um, I- I’m gonna pull you now,” Sportacus says, hoping Robbie didn’t hear how shaky he sounds.

“Okay… don’t go too hard,” Robbie blurts. He slams his head down. Why did he say that?!?

Sportacus gathers his resolve and pulls Robbie’s legs. He feels the man budge but it isn’t nearly enough to dislodge him. His rounder physique makes it hard to pull him out, not to mention it’s hard to concentrate with his very round butt in his very sleek, tight pants and oh gosh, what is he thinking?

Sportacus flushes, breathing a little faster and thinking that maybe this isn’t a good idea. Sportacus doesn’t notice Robbie’s distress until he hears a whine.

“Sportacus, c-can you hurry up? I’m… fuck!”

Sportacus glances a little lower and notices the straining bulge in Robbie’s pants. Sportacus had accidentally brushed Robbie’s erection, which must be why Robbie is so flustered.

“Robbie, you’re, ah, very aroused.”

“No shit, Sportadork.” He hears Robbie say irritably but there’s the unmistakable tone of embarrassment.

“I can help,” Sportacus says quickly, “if you want me to.”

Robbie makes a sound like a whine, low and needy. “And why… would you want to help me? With this?”

“Because you’re stuck and obviously in distress. If I can do anything to make it better, I’d like to.”

That was all it took for Robbie to give in, pressing his face on the cold metal with a shivery exhale. “Then please… do _something_.”

Sportacus skims his hands along the outside of Robbie’s legs. There’s an answering whine. “So is that a yes…?” he asks and Robbie snaps, “oh for goodness’ sake, _yes!_ ”

Sportacus barks a laugh. He tugs Robbie’s belt loose and pulls his pants down, revealing heart patterned briefs. He takes a moment to admire just how amazing Robbie’s ass looks in them. “Just get on with it!” Robbie’s muffled voice says.

A moment later, Sportacus is yanking his briefs down and tracing his hand against the cleft of Robbie’s ass. Robbie’s breathing hitches as Sportacus licks him gently. “ _Oh god..._ ” Robbie trails off, his mouth going slack as Sportacus licks into him again.

Sportacus isn’t sure if he’s doing it right and it’s not like he can see Robbie’s expressions. He pulls away after a moment. “Is this okay?” Sportacus asks. Robbie makes a frustrated sound and shouts, “yes! It’s perfect! Now please just _eat me out!_ ”

Heat floods into Sportacus’ cheeks at hearing Robbie so desperate. His ears were probably red too, at this point. “Please,” Robbie pleads again and that's all it takes before Sportacus presses his mouth to him and it’s so wet and hot and _perfect_ that Robbie feels the air rush out of his lungs.

“Yes, oh god, Sportacus...”

Sportacus licks him firm and slow, teasing his entrance with each passing stroke. Robbie jerks and shivers beneath him, still caught in the crawlspace but wanting to press against Sportacus for more. There’s a brief skim of teeth against Robbie’s ass that makes him jump and his cock reacts to the stimulus immediately.

“Do that again,” Robbie says through his panting. Sportacus complies with a grin. Robbie is shaking hard, the only thing keeping him in one place is Sportacus’ grip on his hips. Sportacus had no idea Robbie liked this so much.

Sportacus decides he’s teased Robbie enough and he moves his tongue over Robbie’s entrance, laving the skin around it before pressing his tongue inside.

Robbie actually kicks the air beside him. “Uaahh!” From behind him, he could swear he hears Sportacus chuckling. Robbie is too far gone to care about what Sportacus thinks. He flattens his palms and tries to push himself back against the wonderful sensation, and he feels his body slide farther out of the crawlspace.

Not that he cares anymore, he just needs to get closer to Sportacus’ mouth, needs to feel more.

“ _Aaahh…_ ”

“Is that good?” Sportacus asks with a giggle before continuing. Robbie nods against the metal, mouth open as he moans wordless noises.

Sportacus wets a finger with his saliva and presses it into Robbie’s entrance, working it in as he licks and kisses the area around his finger. “Oh god,” Robbie’s voice wavers and he clenches his hands. Sportacus adds a second finger and it slides in easily. He makes sure to press as deep as he can, searching for the thing that he knows will make Robbie yell with pleasure.

Robbie is a mess, panting and sighing and being so vocal that by the time Sportacus finds his prostate, Robbie is well above normal speaking volume.

“Oh, there, _oh!_ ” Then Robbie is spilling himself, whimpering and gasping as he rides his high. Sportacus removes his fingers before replacing his steadying hold on Robbie, easily pulling him out of the space. He places Robbie carefully on his feet. Robbie is too tired to even ask how he pulled him free, how that even _worked_.

He looks very debauched, more than Sportacus has ever seen on anyone. His hair is frazzled where it must’ve collected static in the enclosed space, drool glistening on his pink, open lips. Not to mention his face is as pink as a peach.

“Maybe next time you should ask if you need help finding something,” Sportacus says with a little smile. It almost doesn’t irritate Robbie. Almost.

“I’ll k… keep that in mind… Sportadork.” Robbie says, trying to catch his breath and look threatening at the same time.

Sportacus just laughs. “See you around, Robbie!” Then he backflips away and disappears into the hatch.

Robbie takes a long, hot shower, rethinking everything that happened. He’s still unable to believe one of his fantasies was brought to life completely on accident. Robbie decides he’ll have to return the favor.


End file.
